


Grow a Pair

by ddelusionall



Category: JYJ (Band)
Genre: Band Fic, Fanfiction, Learning English, implied threesome later, non-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-27
Updated: 2011-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:35:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23930020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: Junsu really wants to learn English. To his JaeChun's amusement, he's decided to practice by reading fanfics out loud.
Relationships: Kim Jaejoong/Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu (JYJ)/Park Yoochun
Kudos: 1





	Grow a Pair

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](https://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

"Yoochun, help me," Junsu said with a pout.

Yoochun sighed and turned away from his piano for a moment. The music wasn't flowing anyway.

"I need to practice. English is so hard." Junsu crossed his arms. That determined look he had when facing a challenge had faded over the last two weeks. They were starting promotions in the US in less than a month and Junsu grew considerably frustrated every day.

"You're doing great, Junsu."

"Will ... will you just help me with pronunciation? I know a lot of words, but ..."

"Yeah. Sure." Yoochun stood up and moved to his bed where Junsu had thrown himself in his desperation.

Junsu sat up, crosslegged and Yoochun sat next to him. "Good. Help me read this."

He turned his laptop and Yoochun laughed out loud. "Su, this is fanfiction."

"I know. I can rationalize it as studying English."

Yoochun laughed again, kissed Junsu's cheek. "This is graphic." He pointed to the NC-17 rating. Next to it was **PWP**. Yoochun wasn't quite sure what that meant. It was a YooSu, which made him uncomfortable, but it was better than JaeChun. Yoochun felt weird when people paired him with Jaejoong. It was like they could see into their bedroom.

"Studying," Junsu said in English.

Yoochun smiled. "Okay. Go ahead."

Junsu took a deep breath and started reading.

\-----

_Junsu looked sexiest right when he came off the stage. Sweaty, panting, muscles straining from all the dancing. And smiling. His smile was enough to make hearts melt. Including Yoochun's._

\-----

"What does that mean?" Junsu asked. "'enough to make hearts melt'."

Yoochun smiled and translated it for him.

"Is my smile really like that?" Junsu said.

"This is fanfiction, Su. Everything is exaggerated."

Junsu pouted and Yoochun laughed. He kissed his cheek and said in English, "Your smile makes my heart melt."

Junsu slapped his shoulder. "I hate you."

"Keep reading."

Yoochun had skimmed through the story, and god, this thing was graphic. There was no way he was going to stay soft during this.

\-----

_"God, that show was good," Jaejoong said._

_"So fun. Hyung, your voice was perfect," Junsu said, hugging Jaejoong._

_Yoochun watched them with a small bit of jealousy. It was stupid to be jealous. He'd get his hug in about ten seconds._

_"And Chunnie, you were amazing," Junsu said, bounding over to him and throwing his arms around Yoochun's neck. "The fans love you so much."_

__Do you love me? _Yoochun thought as he held Junsu tightly. Using it as an excuse, he said, "The fans love you," and he cupped Junsu's ass._

_Junsu laughed and pushed him away._

\-----

"What are you two doing?" Jaejoong asked, coming into Yoochun's bedroom.

"Yoochun's helping me with English."

"He's using it as an excuse to read fanfics," Yoochun supplied.

"Ooh." Jaejoong sat behind Yoochun and looked over at the screen. "A YooSu? Why is it always YooSu?"

"Or YunJae," Junsu said. "Some girls post JaeChun's and get their heads ripped off for breaking up the YunJae."

Jaejoong snorted. Yoochun turned his face and pressed a kiss to Jaejoong's lips. "His loss. Keep reading, Su."

\-----

_Yoochun looked away as Junsu pulled his sweaty t-shirt over his head. The red-head's back may have been turned, but Jaejoong saw him blush._

\-----

"English is hard," Jaejoong said. "What did that say about me?"

"It's about Yoochun being embarrassed because you caught him perving over me."

Jaejoong snorted. "He's always perving over you."

Yoochun shoved him.

\-----

_"If you grow a pair and do more than look, I'll give you fifteen minutes," Jaejoong whispered._

\-----

"What does that mean?" Junsu asked. "Grow a pair?"

Yoochun laughed, and laughed, and tried his best to explain that phrase. Junsu caught on quickly and laughed. "Grow a pair," he said and then repeated it.

"Don't say that in America, please," Yoochun said.

Junsu smiled and kept reading.

\-----

_"I-I don't know what you're talking about," Yoochun said and turned away from the knowing eyes of his soulmate._

_"You two are stupid. He won't say no."_

_Yoochun twisted quickly to look at him. "What?"_

_"He won't say no. I'll be back in fifteen minutes."_

_Yoochun watched, wide-eyed as Jaejoong walked away. He swallowed and turned to Junsu. His head went light at the sight of Junsu bent over, wearing nothing but tight, black boxerbriefs._

\-----

"Sexy," Jaejoong said in English. "And I agree with my fiction self. You two are stupid."

Junsu pouted. "Shut up. Let me read."

\-----

_"Um, Junsu," Yoochun said and cursed himself when his voice shook. Grow a pair--_

\-----

Junsu laughed and said it in English again.

\-----

_Grow a pair, man. It's just Junsu. Your best friend. The star of your dreams._

\-----

"Are you dreaming about him?" Jaejoong said, lips on Yoochun's neck.

Yoochun grinned. "Not every night."

"Shut up," Junsu said. "You made me lose my place."

Yoochun pointed to where Junsu had left off and he kept reading.

\-----

_"What's wrong, Chunnie?" Junsu asked, frowning._

_Yoochun opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He stepped close to Junsu and ran his fingers over his cheek._

_Junsu smiled, and his eyes mirrored Yoochun's, full of innocent desire. Need. Love._

_"This is scary," Yoochun said._

_Junsu nodded._

_"S-should ... we don't have to. I-I ... can forget it." Yoochun winced, because he knew he'd never be able to ignore this._

_Junsu leaned his cheek in Yoochun's hand and shook his head. "I want to."_

_Yoochun tightened his hold on Junsu's cheek and kissed him, whimpering when their lips finally met in a kiss that wasn't friendly. The built up passion--_

\-----

"Passionable!" Jaejoong shouted.

Yoochun shoved him. "Shut up. Stop bringing that up. It was a mistake."

Jaejoong laughed as Yoochun dug his fingers into Jaejoong's ribs.

"Um, hello, kissing Yoochun right now. Shut up."

Jaejoong said, "Ooh, good idea," and hooked his hand behind Yoochun's neck, lifting his body up to kiss Yoochun.

"Stop it," Junsu whined. "You're distracting from my studying."

Yoochun broke away from Jaejoong's lips and smiled. "Later. This story is going to make me horny."

"Ooh. Good. Keep reading, Su-ah," Jaejoong said and pushed Yoochun until they were both sitting up again.

\-----

_The built up passion broke over them, and years of repressed lust pounded in their veins. Junsu tugged on Yoochun's t-shirt, pulling it over his head, while Yoochun unbuttoned his pants._

_"Jae-Jaejoong says we have fifteen minutes."_

_"More than enough," Junsu said. He walked backwards until they came to the couch. Yoochun fell over him and they kissed again, crotches rubbing together._

_"In ... in Jaejoong's bag," Junsu said. "Lube. Get it."_

_"How do you know?"_

_"He's a slut. He always has lube."_

\-----

"I am not a slut!" Jaejoong screeched.

Yoochun looked over at him with a unbelieving look.

"Okay, well, I'm not one anymore." He crossed his arms with a pout.

Yoochun kissed his pout. "I love you, my slut."

"Whatever. Keep reading, Junsu."

\-----

_Yoochun stood up, shaking as he went to Jaejoong's bag. He found a bottle of lube and a vibrator in one pocket. He left the toy and took the bottle back to the couch. As he watched, Junsu lifted his hips and slipped off his boxers. Yoochun's cock pulsed in his briefs and he moaned, falling to his knees for another kiss._

_"No time, Chunnie. Prep me and fuck me."_

_Still shaking, Yoochun poured lube on his fingers. Junsu adjusted, sitting with his ass on the edge of the couch. He brought his knees up, gripping them tightly. Yoochun swallowed as his finger pushed into Junsu's body. He ... god, he wanted to lick him and take his time._

_Junsu moaned, head back on the couch, veins in his neck standing out. "Another, Chunnie. Please. You won't hurt me."_

_Yoochun sighed. "I might not last."_

_"Me neither, just ..." Yoochun pushed in another finger and Junsu moaned, fingers tightening on his thighs. Yoochun scissored his fingers, stretching Junsu as quickly as he could._

\-----

Yoochun's pants were uncomfortably tight. He didn't really like YooSu stories, because they always made him wonder what it would be like to touch Junsu the way he touched Jaejoong.

"You really are stupid," Jaejoong whispered in his ear and kissed his cheek. Yoochun turned to look at him as Junsu voice droaned on with the story.

"He loves you. Why do you think he only reads you the YooSu fics?"

Yoochun frowned and tuned back into Junsu reading, thinking about that. Jaejoong curled around him, hand stroking his hard cock. And it was so hard, listening to a story about him fucking Junsu.

\-----

_"It's ... fuck, Yoochun, it hurts."_

_"I told you I should have prepped you more."_

_"No, no, just ... move. Please. Move."_

_Yoochun pulled out, eyes shutting from how tightly Junsu's body held him. "I ... can't, Junsu, it's too ..."_

_Yoochun's eyes shut tight as his body shook. The pleasure from finally having the love of his life underneath him was too much all at once. He came, gasping, as Junsu tight channel sucked his release from his cock._

_Junsu whimpered, and Yoochun opened his eyes. He was stroking his cock fast, eyes shut tight. Yoochun leaned forward and captured his lips. He rocked his hips, the mixture of come and lube slurping with every thrust._

_"Oh, god, Chunnie. Fuck."_

_"Come, Su-ah. Come for me." Yoochun's fingers pinched Junsu's nipples and with a shout of Yoochun's name, Junsu had his orgasm. Come shot from his cock and arched high, painting his chest with white._

_Yoochun kissed him while they both tried to recover._

_"I ... I love you, Su-ah."_

_"Love you."_

_Someone knocked on the door, and then Jaejoong softly called their names._

_"Good timing."_

_"Yeah. Let's go home and do it again."_

_Yoochun smiled. "No problem."_

\-----

"I like that one," Jaejoong said. "Such stupid love. Makes me happy."

Yoochun met his soul mate's eyes, saw understanding there, but shook his head. "I ..."

"You're stupid," Jaejoong supplied.

"What are you two talking about?" Junsu asked, pouting. "It's like you have your own language that's even more confusing than English."

"It's nothing, Su-ah," Jaejoong said. "You guys hungry?"

"Yeah," Junsu said, but Yoochun knew he couldn't eat right then.

"I'll have dinner ready in twenty minutes," Jaejoong said as he climbed out of the bed.

And Yoochun saw the opportunity. "Jaejoong," he said in disbelief.

"What?" Jaejoong asked innocently and left the room, making sure to shut the door behind him.

"What was that about?" Junsu asked.

"N-nothing. You're doing really good with English," Yoochun said. A tiny idea popped in his head and he shot another look at the closed door. "Should we test you?"

"Huh?"

"Test you, on your English that you've learned from reading stories like this."

Junsu's eyes went wide and he looked at the door. "Oh my god, Jaejoong ..."

"Say no," Yoochun said in English, but let his eyes show hope that Junsu wouldn't.

"I ... Yoochun, I can't ..."

"Grow a pair," Yoochun said, still in English.

It made Junsu smile, but he shook his head. "I ... Yoochun, I don't just want one time with you. I want your heart, but Jaejoong already has it."

"I love you," Yoochun said, again in English.

Junsu pouted.

"Kiss me?" Yoochun asked. "Just one time. Please. You have my heart. Not all of it, but you're still in there. With Jaejoong. You both are."

"I don't know what you just said."

"Your smile makes my heart melt," Yoochun said and he moved closer to Junsu.

"But--Yoo--Jae--" Junsu turned his head at the last second and Yoochun kissed his cheek. Yoochun felt his heart break, and he kept his lips against Junsu's cheek for a long time, whispering I love you over and over.

Junsu took a deep breath and turned back, lips so close. "It's not just right now?"

Yoochun shook his head. "Of course not. But ... Do you love Jaejoong too, or just me?"

Junsu looked away. "I love him, but ... but not like you love him, and I love you, but not like he loves you, and ..."

Yoochun smiled. He ducked his head and pressed their lips together until Junsu kissed him back. Their arms wrapped around each other, and Yoochun lowered Junsu to the bed. Junsu's kisses were tentative. He cut off any noise he made before it could pass his lips. Yoochun understood his hesitation, and instead of pushing for more, they lay there in a tangle of limbs and kissed each other.

Yoochun heard the door open.

"Oh, god, you two are stupid. I give you twenty minutes and all you do is kiss each other?"

Yoochun pulled away from Junsu's lips and grinned. "This isn't a fanfic, Jaejoong."

"I was hoping to come in and see naked skin and smell come," Jaejoong said and crawled up on the bed, over both of them, trapping them between his arms and legs. He pressed his lips against Junsu's cheek.

Junsu blushed. "He is a slut, isn't he?"

"Our slut now," Yoochun said.

Jaejoong smiled. "Come on. Dinner's ready."


End file.
